


Eròtico

by lucasdias960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Relationship, M/M, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: Para Scott no había nada más erótico que ver a Derek entrenando, motivo por el cual siempre intentaba no entrenar a solas con él; y hasta el momento lo había conseguido.





	Eròtico

Para Scott no había nada más erótico que ver a Derek entrenando, motivo por el cual siempre intentaba no entrenar a solas con él; y hasta el momento lo había conseguido.

Pero claro… No siempre se tiene la misma 'suerte'.

Ese día terminaron solos en el bosque. Erica estaría ocupada por responsabilidades familiares que no pudo evadir, Isaac y Boyd vigilaban a Jackson, y Stiles intentaba averiguar si Lydia se hallaba bien puesto que la joven había estado teniendo un comportamiento extraño.

Suspiró. Sentado en el tronco de un árbol caído pretendía concentrarse en el libro sobre sus piernas.

Llevar su tarea con la excusa de ser importante —aunque en realidad sí lo era— había sido lo único que se le ocurrió para no entrenar directamente con su novio y poder así al menos intentar no darle demasiada atención para no terminar babeando o con un problema entre sus pantalones.

La idea era buena, la ejecución… No tanto.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía apartar sus ojos de los movimientos que Derek realizaba al correr, al golpear un viejo tronco o al hacer cualquier otra maniobra.

Estaba hipnotizado contemplando la musculatura de su pareja. El hecho de que este llevara una camiseta blanca ajustada y sin mangas no ayudaba en nada que no fuera aumentar el erotismo en la vista que daba.

Apretó su mandíbula en el momento en que a Hale se le ocurrió alzar una roca grande. Los músculos de su espalda se marcaron a través de la prenda debido a la tensión de estos por sostener aquel pesado objeto.

Si creyó que no podría ver nada más erótico que eso… Se equivocó.

Su alfa giró ligeramente la cabeza para verle, dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado que lució por demás provocativa. ¿O fue nada más idea suya? Saliendo de su trance se dijo que no quería saberlo. Volvió su vista al libro que supuestamente estudiaba, ignorando el seco sonido de la roca cayendo de vuelta al suelo luego de ser lanzada por el lobo que entrenaba.

—¿Scott?— le llamó no sólo interrogante sino divertido también.

No supo decir cuál era el motivo de la diversión de su pareja y prefería no intentar averiguarlo. Aclarando su garganta y sin mirarlo respondió.

—Ah bien… bien, sí, eres muy hábil— intentó continuar leyendo aunque ya ni siquiera sabía qué estaba estudiando.

No tardó en escuchar los pasos del mayor acercándose hacia él, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

—No me refiero al entrenamiento, me refiero a tu aroma—

Realizó una pausa para tomar asiento al lado del chico; muy cerca suyo.

—Hueles a excitación y deseo —acercó su nariz a su cuello, rozándolo al olfatearlo— Y me distraes. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— su pregunta vino acompañada de una sonrisa seductora.

Realmente desde varios minutos atrás había percibido un aroma peculiar. En un principio era ligero pero a pesar de eso pudo distinguir sin dificultad de qué se trataba. Con una discreta mirada hacia el beta terminó por darse cuenta del modo en que le miraba. Sabiéndose objetivo de tan examinadora mirada fue que se dedicó a realizar movimientos que requerían más esfuerzo.

Descubrió prontamente que el joven estaba guiándose exclusivamente por su sentido de la vista, o de lo contrario se habría dado cuenta de que él también se estaba viendo seducido, con la única diferencia de que lo suyo se debía a tan erótico aroma que su beta estaba destilando.

Scott al fin alzó su rostro, mirándole con sorpresa y notable sonrojo. Esperó un par de segundos antes de escucharlo hablar de nuevo.

—¿C-cómo…? No sabía que podíamos…— dejó la frase inconclusa. Estaba por demás avergonzado, sin embargo este sentimiento estaba siendo desplazado por su deseo y lo atraído que se hallaba hacia su pareja por sus cautivadoras acciones que le erizaban la piel, en especial por esa sonrisa que lo desarmaba.

Derek estaba tentado a hacer mucho con Scott, y enseñarle sobre sus habilidades no estaba en sus planes, aun así hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Le sería provechoso enseñarle lo siguiente, en primer plano para provocarlo y en segundo plano… Para otras cosas. No estaba para pensar en algo que no fuera lo primero.

—Podemos distinguir distintos tipos de aromas. Algunos son para personas y otros para sentimientos y emociones— comenzó la explicación, pasando una vez más la punta de su nariz por el cuello de su pareja, percibiendo el ligero estremecimiento que causó con ello.

El color en las mejillas de McCall aumentó mientras desviaba la mirada, pensando en lo que acababa de descubrir.

Se dio cuenta de que su joven novio estaba pensando en lo dicho, mas no le dio demasiado tiempo para eso ya que tomó su mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, obligándolo con suavidad a que le mirara.

—Inténtalo. Olfatéame y dime qué percibes— instó con voz baja pero profunda, retirando sus dedos de aquel rostro en espera de que hiciera lo que le pidió.

Scott asintió lento, no lo demostró pero se hallaba con una mezcla de intriga y nerviosismo, no por lo que su pareja le estaba enseñando a hacer, sino por el momento y la situación que había escogido para hacerlo. Tuvo la sensación de que tramaba algo.

Relajándose todo lo posible cerró sus ojos y dio un largo respiro con su nariz muy cerca del mayor. En seguida un aroma fuerte invadió sus fosas nasales, provocándole un breve mareo y que un ardiente y excitante cosquilleo se alojara en su vientre.

Casi jadea ante tal aroma embriagador. Sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver sus ámbares pupilas lobunas brillando.

Aunque esa fue su primera vez probando aquella habilidad no fue difícil descifrar a qué sentir pertenecía ese aroma.

Excitación y deseo.

Su novio se hallaba en el mismo estado que él, eso llevó al calor en su vientre a desplazarse hasta su entrepierna.

Esas esmeraldas pupilas pronto se mostraron ante él con una tonalidad rojo brillante, producto —probablemente— de que el alfa estaba deleitándose con su aroma al olfatearle nuevamente.

No resistió más. Scott fue el primero en perder el control, lanzándose sobre de Derek para besarlo con deseo y hambre, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad por el lobo mayor.

A ninguno de los dos les importó el haber terminado en el suelo; estaban demasiado sumergidos en los labios contrarios, en el encuentro de sus lenguas y en el estimulante sabor de sus salivas entremezclándose.

Rodaron un poco sobre la tierra sin apartar sus labios. Finalmente el alfa tomó lugar sobre el beta, acariciando su torso por sobre la playera azul de manga larga que llevaba y a la cual consideró estorbosa. No tardó en introducir su mano bajo la prenda, acariciando lentamente el estómago, desplazándose hacia uno de los costados, disfrutando de erizar esa piel y de estremecer a su pareja.

De repente las prisas por poseer al más joven desaparecieron, pero no así el deseo; y lo mismo le ocurrió al beta.

Anhelaban unirse a su compañero descubriendo todo lo posible del otro.

El aliento de dos suspiros se mezcló. El apasionado beso dejó sus respiraciones agitadas y sus labios livianamente enrojecidos, aunque debido a su sanación acelerada el color desapareció apenas rompieron el beso.

Se dieron una intensa mirada, diciendo con ella todo lo que no podían poner en palabras. Había llegado el momento que tanto habían deseado. Y esta vez nada ni nadie los interrumpiría.

Derek fue el primero en hacer un movimiento. Subió la camiseta azul del adolescente conforme descendía, llevando su rostro al estómago del menor. Besó y lamió la zona de forma pausada, imitando las acciones con la piel que iba descubriendo a su paso al continuar levantando la prenda. Sus dientes jugaron brevemente en las costillas del muchacho, tomando una porción de piel entre ellos para jalarla ligeramente. Escuchó jadeos bajos en respuesta, motivando de aquel modo su ascenso por el perfecto torso hasta llegar a los botones de carne. Succionó los alrededores, primero de uno y luego de otro. Hacía rato que su mirar se había fijado en el rostro de su compañero, contemplando sus reacciones, cada una más atractiva que la anterior.

Una sutil sonrisa hizo acto de aparición en sus labios.

Scott no dejaba de seguir sus movimientos. Sus ojos chocolate estaban ligeramente entrecerrados y sus mejillas algo acaloradas por el momento. Esa imagen lo invitó a jugar más.

Procedió —repentinamente— a morder uno de los pezones, jalándolo con la fuerza necesaria para no causar dolor pero sí excitación. Complacido observó que no se equivocó en su imprevista acción ni en la fuerza que usó.

—Derek…—

Gimió el nombre de su amante al mismo tiempo en que su espalda se arqueaba de placer. Su mano derecha se enredó en los oscuros cabellos mientras la izquierda se posaba sobre el hombro de su pareja, apretándolo y acariciándolo.

Jadeos de placer salieron de sus labios, ya que continuaba sintiendo las atenciones de su novio sobre sus pezones. Succiones y ligeros jalones acompañaban a las mordidas, acrecentando el calor en su cuerpo junto a su excitación.

Ver a su compañero erguirse para quitarse su camiseta casi le causó un gruñido. Mordiéndose el labio inferior acalló el sonido a la vez que él mismo se erguía lo suficiente para sacarse su propia camiseta, siendo ayudado por el mayor.

Las prendas dejaron de estorbar, dando más libertad a los lobos para tocar, acariciar y satisfacerse del otro.

En esta ocasión fue Scott el primero en moverse. Sus manos acariciaron el torso del alfa, disfrutando el tacto de su caliente piel, entretanto, su mirada recorría cada parte de su cuerpo como si no lo hubiera visto nunca así. Era cierto en parte, pues no lo había visto detenidamente ni rodeado de un aura atrayente y seductora como en aquel momento.

Las chocolates pupilas se alzaron para clavarse en las pupilas esmeralda.

Hablaron en silencio una vez más, previo a que Hale se inclinara —recargándose en el antebrazo izquierdo—, atrapando los labios del más joven, devorándolos y viéndose obligado a ahogar contra estos un par de jadeos, producto de que el muchacho comenzara a acariciarle los pezones, frotando sus pulgares sobre los botones unos cortos instantes antes de pellizcarlos con cierta energía.

Emitiendo un gruñido apenas audible abandonó esos labios para descender por el mentón del beta, llegando a su cuello. Probó aquella piel con la punta de la lengua, causando estremecimientos y gemidos ahogados, además del hecho de que el adolescente ladeará el rostro hacia el lado contrario, dejándole más espacio para deleitarse con su cuello.

Satisfecho se dedicó a realizar un par de mordidas que dejarían huella si no fuera porque eran hombros lobo y sanaban rápido.

Por su lado, McCall dejó de torturar los ya erectos pezones de su novio para que ahora sus manos se dirigieran a la ancha espalda, acariciándola con fuerza, tanta que incluso dejaba sus dedos marcados en la piel por algunos segundos antes de que las marcas se borraran. Cada vez sentía la necesidad de más y llevado por esta fue que sus manos atrajeron al alfa al empujarle desde la espalda. Sus torsos se rozaron, sensación que calmó momentáneamente sus necesidades. No perdiendo tiempo se removió bajo de Derek, frotando sus torsos una vez más. Entre esos movimientos que lo hacían suspirar, vino uno que lo hizo temblar.

Había alzado sus caderas lo suficiente para que hubiera un roce de su entrepierna con la del mayor.

Gimió deseoso, sin ser consciente de lo mucho que provocó al mayor con su acción, al menos no fue consciente hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en su cuello; los colmillos de su alfa habían salido a relucir y no sólo eso sino que se habían clavado en su piel, perforándola sin miramientos.

Para propia extrañes, el dolor vino acompañado de una placentera corriente eléctrica que le arrancó otro gemido.

Si por un momento hubo preocupación en Derek ante su propia acción esta desapareció tan pronto como llegó, siendo alejada por el excitante sonido que abandonó los labios de su beta. Lentamente retiró la sangre que resbalaba de la mordida con su lengua. No llegó a saber que el joven consideró sensual aquel acto, pero sí supo que le había gustado cuando lo vio agitarse más que en el momento del roce de sus entrepiernas.

Sonrió de medio lado, gustoso ante las acciones que su acompañante realizó después de eso.

Scott enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su compañero, acercando de ese modo sus caderas, volviendo a sentir su apresado miembro presionarse ligeramente contra el de su pareja, quien no tardó en mover sus propias caderas, realizando así un frote entre los duros penes aún cubiertos por el pantalón, algo que para esos instantes estaba tornándose incómodo, impidiéndoles disfrutar por completo. Fue el castaño quien se decidió a terminar con el malestar de ambos introduciendo una de sus manos entre ambos, desabrochando ambos pantalones, primero el contrario y luego el propio, no sin algo de dificultad por su inexperiencia, cosa que le llevó a recordar que no le había aclarado a su pareja que seguía siendo virgen. Concluyó que no era de vital importancia que se lo dijera.

Lo que McCall no sabía es que Hale ya se había dado cuenta de que esa era su primera vez.

Derek decidió que por el momento no mencionaría nada. Sencillamente se dedicó a continuar conociendo el cuerpo de su compañero, sumergiéndolo en placenteras atenciones que resultaban disfrutadas por él mismo.

Realizando una pequeña pausa se levantó lo mejor que la posición le permitió, sintiendo que el joven retiraba sus piernas de su cintura. Al mirarle a los ojos supo que era porque el beta le había adivinado los pensamientos.

Con calma, mas notable deseo, el alfa volvió a inclinarse sobre su amante. Le besó, lamió y succionó el bajo abdomen, prosiguiendo con el descenso durante el cual sus manos ya habían tomado los extremos del pantalón de mezclilla ajeno, encargándose de retirarlo, dejando solamente la ropa interior. Sus labios llegaron al erguido falo oculto ya solamente por el bóxer blanco. Echó una mirada al rostro del menor, antes de que sus labios apretaran la punta de aquella masculinidad por sobre la tela.

Se vio aún más seducido por las reacciones de Scott.

El más joven jadeó ruborizándose y entrecerrando sus ojos, apretando un poco su mandíbula, a la par que sus manos buscaban algo a lo que aferrarse, no hallando nada y terminando por solo arañar la tierra del suelo.

Obtenida aquella erótica imagen el alfa tomó entre sus dientes el elástico de la ropa interior de su novio, quitándosela de aquella forma y provocando escalofríos en el beta, quien yacía una vez más con los ojos abiertos, observando con deseo a su amante.

Las mejillas de Scott estaban notablemente rojas por una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones. Pasó saliva con ligero pesar. Sentía que su garganta se secaba cada vez más por la vista que el otro le daba.

"Y eso que aún no está desnudo" se dijo al irse levantando, terminando sentado y con su pareja de rodillas frente a él.

Adquirió más determinación por el anhelo de provocarle un placer igual a Derek, por ello aprovechó la posición para besar desde su cuello hasta su torso degustando el sabor de su piel entre pequeños mordiscos, dejando un rastro visible de saliva hasta llegar a uno de los ya erectos pezones. Sin prisas atendió el botón, delineándolo con la lengua y seguidamente atrapándolo entre sus labios, jalándolo suavemente. Al mismo tiempo su mano se encargaba de volver a acariciar el otro botón, dándole un par de apretones entre dos de sus dedos.

Fue su turno de sonreír complacido al escuchar la pesada respiración de su compañero y de algunos gemidos tan bajos que hubieran escapado al oído normal, pero no al suyo.

Atendió el otro botón del mismo modo, con la única diferencia de que ahora permitió que sus manos estuvieran libres para así poder retirarle a su novio las prendas que le quedaban.

Con un par de acciones de ambos, Hale quedó también libre de ropa alguna. En ese momento empujó livianamente al adolescente para volver a recostarlo.

Miraron el cuerpo del otro, acariciando lentamente algunas partes de la anatomía contraria. Brazos, costados, cintura. La cálida piel ajena se sentía tan bien bajo sus manos que no deseaban dejar de tocarse nunca.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, devorando sus labios casi con hambre.

Entre el beso el alfa se recostó sobre su pareja, lo suficiente para que una vez más sus pieles se rozaran. Ahora sin ropa de por medio pudo sentir plenamente lo excitado que estaba el joven bajo él. Sus miembros erguidos se tocaron apenas. Con un suave movimiento de caderas de parte de ambos el roce comenzó. Primero de forma lenta e incluso torpe. Poco a poco fueron adaptando sus movimientos hasta que se volvieron más certeros y placenteros.

Jadearon y gimieron —a diferentes volúmenes— contra los labios del otro. Derek acarició y apretó las caderas de Scott, bajando un poco más y acariciando uno de sus muslos, teniendo un apenas perceptible escalofrío cuando sintió las garras del beta acariciando su espalda. Al fijar su mirada en la del menor descubrió sus ojos ámbares entrecerrados; no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente con agrado.

McCall cerró sus ojos, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Sentía que perdía el control sobre la transformación. El placer que recorría y estremecía su cuerpo nublaba su juicio lo suficiente para que sus pupilas lobunas se mostraran al igual que sus garras. El calor en sus mejillas aumentó, esta vez al sentirse algo avergonzado. Soltó un gruñido bajo, siendo él quien ahora atacara los labios de su pareja, sumergiéndose en un beso durante el cual fue sometiendo su parte lobuna, concentrándose en su amante, en la textura de sus labios, el sabor de sus salivas al mezclarse, el roce de sus cálidas pieles y el placentero frote de sus rígidas intimidades que cada vez se humedecían más. El calor en su cuerpo aumentaba demasiado, tanto que lo sentía quemándole. Estaba cerca de terminar.

La temperatura y los acelerados latidos contrarios le hicieron saber que no era el único.

El beso fue roto por el lobo mayor, quien había mantenido su vista fija en todo momento en el rostro del menor, disfrutando cada uno de sus gestos, así como también del toque entre sus desnudos cuerpos y los gemidos de su pareja que ahora salían libremente. El conjunto de todo estaba haciendo arder su cuerpo, llevándole a su límite.

Scott abrió con algo de esfuerzo sus ojos, clavando su mirada en la de su pareja, dándose cuenta de que él no había dejado de mirarle.

Se dedicaron una tenue sonrisa, antes de que una punzada de placer en su bajo abdomen les avisara del inevitable orgasmo. Ambos cuerpos se estremecieron y de forma casi simultánea los jóvenes lobos se corrieron, manchando el abdomen y miembro contrario, uniéndose a coro en un gemido más alto mientras se apretaban lo más posible contra el otro, no deseando perder el contacto de su piel en ningún momento.

Aún con respiración agitada, ojos cerrados y pulso acelerado volvieron a besarse, esta vez más lento, más suave.

—Scott… —murmuró con voz áspera, abriendo sus ojos para fijarlos en ese atractivo y juvenil rostro— Aún no hemos terminado— señaló, haciendo que también su compañero abriera los ojos y le observara de inmediato.

Derek buscó algo en la mirada de Scott que le dijera que todavía deseaba seguir, que estaba listo para hacerlo.

—Lo sé —habló sin aire— Y quiero hacerlo— aseguró para tranquilizar a su alfa, sabiendo que se preocupaba por él y por no obligarlo a nada.

Las palabras del más joven hicieron sonreír al mayor, quien asintió lento y luego de un corto beso se apartó de su pareja.

—Date vuelta— pidió Hale, casi riendo cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez más la devoradora mirada de su beta estaba sobre de su cuerpo.

Las mejillas del adolescente se calentaron al ver la expresión con que su novio le veía. Cejas levantadas, sonrisa media y un brillo pícaro en la mirada. Pasó saliva mientras que avergonzado obedecía poniéndose en cuatro, algo que hizo arder su rostro aún más.

Besos en su cuello, nuca y un par de mordidas en uno de sus hombros lo hicieron suspirar y volver a relajarse. A los pocos segundos sintió los dedos de su pareja acariciando sus labios pausadamente, como disfrutando el toque. Lo dejó ser por un muy breve espacio de tiempo, antes de que moviera su cabeza y abriera su boca para hacer entrar en ella los tres dedos que le acariciaban. Su lengua acudió rápidamente al encuentro de los dígitos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos sugerentemente, provocando un pequeño bufido al lobo mayor, acción que lo hizo sonreír leve.

Derek comenzó a dejar algunas mordidas por la espalda del muchacho, contemplando con fascinación los músculos tensarse a cada atención que brindaba a aquella zona. Sin darse cuenta elevó la intensidad de sus caricias, al grado de dejar marcas perfectamente rojas y moradas en la piel de su compañero. No llegó a sentirse culpable porque sintió en sus dedos el cálido aliento de los placenteros jadeos ahogados que Scott daba, además… Se sumaba el hecho de que dichas marcas desaparecían a los pocos segundos de haberlas hecho.

Por un corto momento maldijo la sanación acelerada. Hubiera deseado hacerle un visible moretón en el cuello a su beta para que todos supieran que ya tenía dueño.

Emitió un ligero gruñido mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de su joven amante, frotándose despacio contra él. Nuevamente el calor iba emergiendo, siendo elevado por la insinuante manera que el estudiante tenía para ensalivar sus dedos y por la fricción entre su semi-erección contra la parte posterior de su pareja, a quien escuchó jadear más alto.

—Derek…— murmuró torpemente a causa de los dedos en su boca, aunque estos fueron retirados apenas terminó de hablar, siendo entonces cuando pasara saliva con dificultad. Su corazón se había vuelto a acelerar y su propia excitación se había disparado al sentir la virilidad del alfa restregándose contra su trasero. Y fue ahora él quien soltó un gruñido, haciendo esto en el momento en que el frote cesó.

En realidad no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse, ya que pronto los húmedos dedos sustituyeron el pene de su pareja, mas esta vez para frotarse directamente contra su entrada. El sorpresivo toque le causó un inesperado gemido al mismo tiempo en que entrecerraba sus ojos y el calor volvía a acudir a su rostro. Era una nueva sensación para él, no obstante no fue tan extraño como pensó, incluso comenzó a gustarle, exponiendo esto con suspiros bajos que no escapaban del oído lobuno de su amante.

Las caricias fueron remplazadas por un dedo haciendo una suave presión sobre aquella íntima zona; pasó algo de saliva y se quedó quieto cuando entró. Nuevos besos llegaron a su cuello, ascendiendo a su oído, lugar en el que su novio jugó agradablemente con el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrarle un par de cosas que le erizaron la piel.

Palabras cariñosas acompañadas de algunas de deseo le causaron un remolino de emociones internas que sólo pudo exteriorizar con una sonrisa amplia y alzando una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de su compañero.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar escapar un pequeño jadeo. Este fue ocasionado por un segundo dedo abriéndose paso en su cuerpo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Scott— aseguró con ronca voz.

Observar y escuchar las respuestas a sus estímulos le hacía querer provocar más. Siempre con el deseo de causar disfrute en su pareja, por ello tras adentrar ambos dedos esperó unos momentos a que se relajara. Una vez percibió menos presión en torno a sus dedos comenzó a moverlos en pequeños círculos a los que de vez en vez se sumaban movimientos de embestida al entrar profundo y volver a salir.

Al comienzo escuchó un par de quejidos que más rápido de lo que pensaba fueron reemplazados por suspiros pesados y largos. Entonces un tercer dedo entró. Una vez más vinieron algunos sonidos de queja, estos duraron un poco más que anteriormente, a pesar de que volvió sus movimientos lentos, acariciando las estrechas paredes internas con la mayor suavidad posible.

Pero al igual que como había ocurrido cuando sólo eran dos dedos, los movimientos de dilatación terminaron por brindarle placer a Scott, sobretodo en el momento en que encontró aquel sensible punto en su interior, pues escuchó un gemido más alto aunado a un espasmo de placer que casi hace que el adolescente no pudiera seguir sosteniéndose en esa posición.

Verlo así no hacía más sino elevar su deseo por poseerlo.

Por segunda vez presionó la delicada zona, provocando jadeos y que las caderas del más joven se movieran en búsqueda de más. Le brindó placer por un tiempo que su amante consideró muy corto. Tal vez sí lo había sido. Retiró sus dedos para a continuación girar el cuerpo del beta, dejándolo boca arriba de nuevo. Quería ver su rostro y sus gestos cuando lo hiciera suyo.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas cuando el muchacho le hizo espacio, algo que ocurrió apenas McCall se halló en la posición inicial otra vez.

—Respira profundo y relájate— indicó con suavidad, viendo un asentimiento de parte del castaño.

—Hazlo, te necesito— susurró con anhelo, atrapando los labios de su alfa con sus dientes, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, provocándolo a que no esperara más y lo tomara.

Se hallaba increíblemente necesitado de su novio, tanto que incluso había perdido parte de la vergüenza que en un comienzo tenía. Aún le apenó en cierto grado el decirle eso, pero se había dejado llevar por la necesidad. Y valió la pena que eso sucediera pues se ganó una sonrisa gustosa de parte de Derek, previa a que comenzara a unir sus cuerpos.

Pasó saliva y se aferró a la masculina espalda de su compañero.

Admitía que le dolía, pero se sentía extrañamente satisfecho y complacido. En secreto había deseado que esto ocurriera, mas nunca intentó que pasara por temor a que Derek le rechazara en ese íntimo ámbito. No podía hacer más sino agradecer que el lobo mayor lo deseara y disfrutara tanto como él.

Una vez más probó la piel del alfa al dedicarse a brindar lamidas y succiones a su cuello, entreteniéndose en aquel sitio para dejar pasar el dolor que le provocaba la profanación de su cuerpo. Un jadeo llegó a su garganta cuando su novio estuvo completamente dentro de él, aunque al final guardó silencio pues escuchó un gruñido de goce escapar de labios del otro lobo.

Con la mirada ligeramente nublada pudo admirar el rostro de aquel hombre a quien amaba. Lo vio cerrar los ojos por escasos segundos, contener la respiración tras su gruñir y mostrar unas pupilas rojizas por otros breves segundos luego de haber abierto sus ojos. Y sonrió, porque se sintió feliz y complacido de causar que Derek también perdiera aunque sea un poco el control sobre su lado lobuno.

Más confiado movió su torso y caderas, incitando todavía más a su pareja. Deseaba saber hasta qué punto podía hacerlo perder el autocontrol.

El vaivén llegó apenas realizó aquel movimiento.

Lento y cuidadoso comenzó. Agradeció que el mayor tuviera ese detalle para con él, en especial con lo mucho que debía estar necesitando aumentar la intensidad, pues lo veía en su mirada llena de lujuria y lo sentía en su cuerpo, en lo rígida y palpitante que estaba su virilidad. Tragó saliva y echó su cabeza hacia atrás momentáneamente. Sus mejillas calentándose y su boca abriéndose para dejar salir más sonidos de placer. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien. No se dio cuenta del momento en que el dolor cedió, pues su mente comenzó a nublarse con el deleite de las embestidas sumado a la erótica vista que Derek le daba.

Clavó levemente sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, recorriendo con la mirada todo el cuerpo del hombre sobre él. Ver sus músculos moverse al compás de sus caderas le provocó un escalofrío de excitación pura. Amaba todo de su novio, absolutamente todo. Desde la forma especial en que siempre le trató, hasta el modo tan seductor con el que se mostraba ante él, sólo ante él.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Scott?— preguntó con cierto esfuerzo y respiración entrecortada de por medio. Naturalmente había tono de descaro en su pregunta.

—Más de lo que crees— respondió con voz ronca y las mejillas ardiendo, pero sin titubeos, sosteniendo la esmeralda mirada que nuevamente se tornó rojiza por sólo un momento.

Sostuvieron sus miradas un corto lapso de tiempo, antes de moverse al mismo tiempo para chocar sus labios y devorar los contrarios con pasión, mordiendo y succionando sin limitaciones. Ya no creían que hubiera ninguna limitación.

Las embestidas se volvieron más enérgicas, haciendo más alto el sonido de sus caderas chocando, sonido ciertamente morboso que a ambos les enloqueció aún más. Conforme más rápidas y certeras se volvían las estocadas, más perdían el control, llegando el punto en el que rodaron por el suelo, presos del placentero frenesí.

Terminadas las vueltas por la tierra, Scott tomó posición arriba de Derek, rompiendo el beso para sentarse sobre sus caderas y comenzar a mover las propias en círculos, sonrojándose un poco ante la acción, no obstante, sintiéndose satisfecho al ver las pupilas de su pareja adquirir aquel color que le denominaba como alfa. Estaba consiguiendo su cometido de averiguar hasta dónde podía hacerlo perder el autocontrol. Decidido a no dejar que ese peculiar —pero atrayente— color escarlata se perdiera, se irguió por completo y alzó sus caderas, volviendo a bajar a los segundos, comenzando así a auto-penetrarse.

La respuesta de parte de Hale no se hizo esperar, ya que sujetó firmemente las caderas de McCall, ayudándolo con los movimientos, sintiendo que a cada bajar de esas delgadas caderas su miembro se enterraba más profundamente; corroboró eso al ver a su beta arquear su espalda y soltar un gemido bastante sonoro. Había alcanzado su punto sensible de nuevo, pero esta vez fue mucho más placentero para ambos, pues en su caso percibió como el estímulo llevó a esas, ya de por sí estrechas paredes, a apretarse más alrededor de su pene, haciéndole gruñir sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Y en el caso del joven lobo…

Sintió todo su cuerpo ser colmado de un intenso placer que lo hizo estremecerse y perder su propio control, supo esto al agachar su mirada y hallar sus garras de lobo sobre el perfecto abdomen de su pareja. Además, cuando sus miradas chocaron vio brillar las escarlatas pupilas, siendo entonces que las propias brillaran pero en color ámbar. Ambos tuvieron la sensación de una unión más profunda luego de mirarse de aquel modo.

El choque de caderas fue retomado cortos instantes después de la mirada que se dieron.

Sin problemas, Derek sostuvo las caderas de Scott con una sola mano, ayudándole así mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el torso, rozando y pellizcando leve sus pezones, escuchando jadeos pesados como respuesta. Aparentemente todo el cuerpo de su novio se había sensibilizado, y no podía decir que él no estaba igual, o pudo haber intentado negárselo a sí mismo, mas no fue posible cuando Scott comenzó a pasear sus manos por su torso, arañándolo con ligereza, al menos en un principio.

Conforme golpeaba el punto sensible del castaño, este aumentaba la profundidad de los rasguños y el volumen de los gemidos, causando que él mismo le rasguñara las caderas y parte del torso.

—Scott… —llamó roncamente— Tócate para mí— ordenó con sus rojizas pupilas fijas en las ámbar.

Apenas y pensó en la orden de su compañero cuando ya estaba acatándola. Sin demorar envolvió su miembro en su mano, generando cierta presión y comenzando a moverla de arriba abajo. Más gemidos abandonaron sus labios conforme intentaba mantener el mismo ritmo entre auto-penetraciones y masturbación. Con ayuda de Hale lo consiguió, soltando un gruñido alto, muy alto cuando los golpes a su sensible punto interno volvieron.

Como acto reflejo su interior se estrechó más, envolviendo en una presión aún más exquisita —para ambos— el pene de su pareja. Jadearon de goce a la vez, el menor cerrando sus ojos y el mayor a punto de lo mismo.

El castaño se vio obligado a poner algo más de esfuerzo en los movimientos de sus caderas, ya que con lo estrecha que se había tornado su cavidad sentía que le costaba mantener el veloz ritmo de las estocadas.

No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado puesto que prontamente Derek volvió a dejarle recostado en el suelo tras una rápida vuelta que apenas y sintió. Sus ahora ámbares pupilas se entreabrieron e incluso con la mirada nublada de placer consiguió fijarse en el cuerpo y rostro del lobo sobre de él; no le duró mucho el gusto de contemplar tan erótica escena porque una precisa y potente embestida golpeó otra vez aquella delicada zona dentro suyo, llevándole a gemir alto.

Antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta ya estaban usando una fuerza sobrehumana, derivada de dejarse llevar por la lascivia.

Sus caricias se volvieron rudas, importándoles nada y menos el hacer marcas o heridas en el cuerpo del otro con sus garras o colmillos. En realidad no les era relevante porque sanaban a los segundos. Lo único importante para ellos era demostrar y desfogar lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban.

Los sonidos de goce llenaron el bosque, asustando a los animales, aunque los lobos no fueron conscientes de eso. Ya no eran conscientes de mucho, o de nada que no se tratara de su compañero.

Después de que Derek hubiera llenado el cuerpo de su novio de caricias, se dedicó a masturbarlo, palpando y atendiendo cada parte del erecto falo, disfrutando inclusive el tacto de la caliente y húmeda piel, mientras que su mirada se deleitaba con la imagen del adolescente retorciéndose bajo él.

No obstante sabía que el acto estaba por culminar.

Su joven compañero no resistiría más, su cuerpo se lo decía, y él mismo sabía que rozaba su límite. A pesar de eso se permitió contemplar una vez más aquel juvenil físico que tanto le encantaba y aquel atractivo rostro que lo había atraído desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Durante su recorrido sus rojizas pupilas se toparon con las ámbares.

Los lobos se dieron una última mirada que irradiaba amor y satisfacción a partes iguales. A compañía vino un último beso profundo, previo a que el orgasmo se presentara sacudiendo el cuerpo del beta.

El contacto fue roto para que Scott soltara un sonoro gemido que retumbó en el bosque. Se aferró al mayor en el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y entretanto la piel de sus mejillas, cuello y parte de su pecho se tornaba rojiza. Sintió que su propia semilla manchaba el abdomen de ambos además de la mano de su pareja, a quien pronto escuchó gruñir en un volumen bastante alto.

Derek se contuvo lo suficiente para disfrutar la presión y calidez que rodeaban su miembro mientras daba las últimas embestidas que le llevaron a seguir a su compañero en el arrasador orgasmo. Emitió un gruñido mucho más sonoro que los anteriores conforme su cuerpo descargaba el intenso placer en el interior de su compañero, llenando sus entrañas con su simiente.

Por algunos segundos lo más que los hombres pudieron hacer fue quedarse quietos.

Los brazos del adolescente envolvieron la desnuda espalda de su novio, acariciándola lentamente, paseando la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza sobre el tatuaje del triskel que adornaba la masculina espalda. Por otro lado, el mayor acarició la cintura del castaño, pasando con suavidad por el hueso de su cadera, procurando no ensuciar esa parte de su piel con el semen que manchaba su mano.

Hale fue el primero en alejarse lo necesario para contemplar al muchacho. Sus pupilas habían recuperado su color humano, al igual que las de McCall, pudo ver esto cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Y casi sin poderlo evitar sonrió con felicidad, una que no había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Podía atreverse a asegurar que Scott era quien le había hecho recuperar la alegría y el sentido de vivir.

Un par de cortos pero afectuosos besos dados por su joven pareja le hicieron confirmar esos pensamientos.

—Eso fue… increíble— susurró complacido, mas con un deje de timidez, haciendo sonreír al alfa con gusto y orgullo.

—Lo fue. Estuviste muy bien, Scott— aseguró sin borrar la sonrisa, entreabriendo sus labios para llevar su mano derecha a ellos, retirando con ellos y su lengua el tibio semen que aún había en ella, para sonrojo del muchacho.

Satisfecho con la reacción obtenida se levantó para abandonar el interior de su amante, alcanzando a percibir que Scott contuvo un suspiro —o gemido— cuando salió de él. Quitó su mirada de aquel perfecto rostro para recorrer con ella todo el cuerpo del adolescente, pasando por sus muslos internos que ahora estaban siendo manchados con su propio semen que escurría de la cavidad del chico.

—Derek— reprendió la desvergonzada mirada que su pareja le daba, sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras cerraba sus piernas lo más que el tener al otro entre ellas le permitía.

Lo escuchó reír por su reproche y aunque quiso dedicarle una mala mirada no lo consiguió. Sencillamente no podía reprocharle nada cuando le encantaba oírlo reír, sobre todo cuando era debido a él. Suspiró y se acomodó contra Derek cuando el alfa se acostó a su lado. Reposó su cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los pacíficos y relajantes latidos de su corazón.

—Gracias —murmuró con calidez, acariciando y dibujando figuras en el pecho de su novio— Por haber sido tan amable y cuidadoso conmigo— explicó alzando su rostro para poder verle.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, es un hecho que no quería hacerte daño— mientras hablaba le acariciaba un costado.

—Lo sé, pero sano muy rápido, por eso creí que…— titubeó al no saber cómo terminar la frase.

—Creíste que no tendría el debido cuidado —le completó tranquilamente— Es verdad que aún de no haberte preparado habrías sanado y terminado por disfrutarlo, pero eso no es lo que yo quería para nuestra primera vez juntos, ni para tomar tu primera vez— se explicó, contemplando con agrado que el color volvía a las mejillas del muchacho.

—¿Sabías que yo…? ¿Cómo lo supiste?— indagó en voz baja, ligeramente apenado, mas bastante intrigado.

—No es importante— concluyó dándole un beso cariñoso en la cabeza.

Scott no insistió porque comenzaba a creer que Derek se había dado cuenta de su inexperiencia durante el momento. Y sinceramente no quería saber si ese había sido el motivo por el cual lo supo. Con un suspiro se relajó, volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del otro, descansando un poco antes de que tuvieran que vestirse.

Derek también suspiró, sólo que él continuó observando a su compañero.

Desde el momento en que lo conoció sintió algo por él. Atracción y la necesidad de protegerlo, por ese último sentir intervino cuando los cazadores fueron tras de Scott aquella noche; la noche en que le dijo que eran hermanos.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Eso había sido nada más y nada menos que un engaño. No solo para el más joven, sino un engaño hacia sí mismo. No quería admitirse que había caído en lo que muchos llaman 'Amor a primera vista', porque eso era algo que siempre consideró estúpido. Pero no importó cuánto se repitió que era una tontería, la verdad es que desde el día en que le entregó el inhalador a McCall vio algo especial en él. Intentó por todos los medios no permitir que sus verdaderos sentimientos salieran a flote por una promesa hecha a sí mismo años atrás: No volvería a enamorarse. Las dos veces que ocurrió fueron un completo desastre que conllevaron muertes, y no quería pasar de nuevo por eso. Tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya se hallaba buscando al adolescente porque lo necesitaba.

Con la mirada aún clavada en el más joven colocó su mano sobre la que él tenía en su pecho, acariciándola con ansias de sentir el tacto de su piel, como si no fuera suficiente la cercanía en que sus desnudos cuerpos se hallaban, pero es que el breve recuerdo de no haber tenido a Scott porque este estaba enamorado de Allison y dispuesto a hacer locuras por ella le provocó un mal sabor de boca. Tomando la mano del menor la apretó con suavidad, recordándose que eso había ocurrido varios meses atrás.

El ligero apretón fue devuelto por la mano de su novio.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Alzó su rostro, dándole una mirada preocupada— Tu aroma, cambió y varió muy rápidamente —se explicó una vez notó que su pareja le veía con cierta confusión— Y no estabas sintiendo nada agradable—

La sonrisa de felicidad volvió a sus labios junto a un sentimiento de orgullo. El joven beta ya estaba dominando la nueva habilidad que le enseñó. Era un lobo excepcionalmente fuerte y hábil. Y era su lobo.

—Malos recuerdos en los que no tiene caso seguir pensando— llegó rápidamente a esa conclusión. Soltando la mano ajena tomó el mentón del menor para acercarle a él, pudiendo así tomar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y serenidad.

—Está bien —suspiró sobre sus labios— Pero si hay algo de lo que necesites hablar o algo que necesites decirme… Sabes que puedes hacerlo— dedicó una comprensiva y cálida sonrisa que a ojos de su pareja fue hermosa.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco— volvió a besarlo, esta vez de manera más larga y profunda, probando con gusto la apetitosa mezcla de salivas.

Por un rato estuvieron así, solamente besándose y disfrutándose, descansando luego de la apasionada entrega.

—Derek… —llamó con la respiración alterada por los besos que le robaban el aliento y que se mezclaban con un tenue nerviosismo— Te amo— confesó con sus oscuras pupilas fijas en las esmeralda.

Vio sorpresa en esos hermosos ojos claros, pero también encontró algo más, muchas emociones más, todas buenas. Su corazón se aceleró repentinamente.

—Yo también te amo, Scott, desde hace tiempo que te amo— respondió sin dudas, seguro de sus palabras y con notable felicidad en su voz.

Sellaron las declaraciones con otro beso más largo y con sus corazones latiendo desbocados. Derek amó a Scott desde que lo vio y conocerlo sólo incrementó ese amor. Scott no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a amar a Derek, pero sí sabía una cosa: Nunca dejaría de amarlo.


End file.
